Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Os olhares de Castiel exibiam enigmas. O sorriso de Misha deixava claro que, oh, ele sabia. Sabia que Jensen tentava evitar as vibrações que aquele olhar – não, o sorriso – despertava em suas entranhas e escorregava suavemente até seu baixo ventre.


**Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha**

**Classificação: **Fiquei em dúvida entre M e T, mas a falta de detalhes não torna tudo menos excitante. Então fujam daí crianças e puritanos. Essa fic não é pra vocês.

**Shipper: **Jensen e Misha

**Beta: **Eu.

**Sinopse: **Quando parava para se perguntar nos dias seguintes o que _diabos_ estava fazendo, Jensen culpava o sorriso de Misha. Ou seria o olhar de Castiel? Àquela altura, já não fazia diferença.

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui é meu, a não ser essa narrativa. Queridos, se o Jensen ou o Misha fossem meus, eu não perderia tempo escrevendo fics o que eu mesma faria com eles na vida real. É claro que vocês já sabiam disso, mas, mais uma vez, sou obrigada pela burocracia a deixar claro que não ganho nada com isso. Só o prazer e a dor de cotovelo.

**Aviso: **Vocês já assistiram aos erros de gravação da quarta e da quinta temporada? Mais uma vez a fofa da Gaby tem sua responsabilidade nisso. Desde que eu vi o Misha caindo na risada nas suas encaradas de Castiel e Dean, não consegui tirar essa imagem da minha mente. Hoje li uma dos dois, e me inspirei. Tá aí. Fato consumado. Espero que aproveitem bem.

**

* * *

**

**Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha.**

Sua vida andava corrida. Era acordar, gravar, comer, gravar, dormir, acordar, gravar. E só. Jensen não tinha tempo para nada. Não tinha tempo para sair com mulheres. Não tinha tempo nem disposição para motivar sua imaginação e dar um jeitinho com suas próprias mãos nas necessidades que às vezes seu corpo se pegava pedindo. Não tinha tempo sequer para prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Foi por isso que foi uma surpresa quando ele finalmente... percebeu.

Naquele dia, num intervalo das gravações, Jared fazia as piadinhas de sempre levando todos a grandes crises de riso. Jensen apenas deu seu sorriso de lado, bebericando sua água refrescante que descia maravilhosamente por sua garganta maltratada, cansada de repetir as mesmas falas porque Misha não conseguia se concentrar e caía na risada todas as vezes que eles precisavam se encarar.

E só de pensar em Misha, seus olhos se ergueram sem o seu comando para procurar o amigo de gravação. O ator estava do outro lado do set, conversando com uma das maquiadoras e, aparentemente, tentado convencê-la que não precisava daquela nova camada do que ele chamava de pó fedorento. Jensen riu quando notou a careta que ele fazia. Misha era a criatura mais expressiva que ele já vira na vida, o que era uma grande ironia ao se pensar no papel do anjo indecifrável que ele tinha que assumir.

Foi esse o momento que Misha virou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Com um grande sorriso, dispensou rapidamente a maquiadora e caminhou em sua direção. Jensen não conseguiu evitar que seu sorriso se ampliasse conforme o contagiante de Misha plantava nele a semente daquela intensidade. Misha tinha um sorriso muito... agradável.

A água ficou esquecida em suas mãos até que fossem chamados para voltar a filmar a mesma cena e Misha finalmente retirasse a mão de dedos longos que em algum momento apoiara em seu ombro para conversarem. Jensen não sabia explicar porque ficara nervoso com aquilo. Era normal. Fazia algum tempo que Misha e ele estavam mais próximos do que antes, tocando-se ligeiramente, sorrindo mais do que o usual. Até aí, para Jensen, nada demais. Era o jeito de Misha. E o jeito de Jensen era não se importar.

Jensen não tinha certeza, mas teve a impressão que Misha, durante a mesma cena, olhando-o com aquela intensidade tão Castiel, desconfiava do que se passava pela mente dele naquele momento. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não riu. Talvez fosse por isso que a cena esteve _perfeitamente perfeita_ e eles foram liberados para descansarem. Finalmente.

Naquela noite, Jensen não sentiu a indisposição de sempre ao acordar no meio da noite, suando frio, com uma ereção dolorosamente desperta e o sorriso de Misha e o olhar de Castiel gravados a brasa em sua cabeça. Ele não se importou em se interrogar sobre o que aquilo poderia significar, na hora, ele apenas guiou suas mãos trêmulas rapidamente até o cós de seu pijama e escondeu seus dedos ali dentro, envolvendo seu membro com firmeza, jogando a cabeça para trás com um gemido falho e fazer com que seus quadris acompanhassem com presteza os movimentos de suas mãos.

Ele não sabia se foi com o olhar de Castiel ou com o sorriso de Misha que mordeu os lábios bruscamente para se impedir de gritar enquanto era guiado ao passional caminho da libertação, rumo ao paraíso, e se desfazia completamente em suas mãos e lençóis antes que pudesse se virar de lado e adormecer praticamente no mesmo momento. Ele nem sabia se estava mesmo acordado. Talvez fora tudo um sonho. Um delicioso e quente sonho.

Mas não era um sonho quando, no dia seguinte, ao não conseguir se concentrar na continuidade da cena por ser incapaz de encarar os olhos de Castiel e o diretor pedia um intervalo, que Jensen notou o sorriso de Misha. E o sorriso de Misha não era inexpressivo quanto os olhares de Castiel. Os olhares de Castiel exibiam enigmas, mistérios indecifráveis. O sorriso de Misha deixava claro que, oh, ele não desconfiava. Ele sabia.

Sabia que Jensen tentava evitar as vibrações que aquele olhar – não, o sorriso – despertava em suas entranhas e escorregava suavemente até seu baixo ventre, obrigando-o a despejar a água fria da garrafinha de suas mãos em seu rosto corado.

E lá estava o olhar, não o sorriso. O olhar de Castiel que de casto não tinha nada. Devorando-o. Bebendo cada gota de água que escorregava por seu pescoço e se escondia, fujona, por entre as roupas de Dean.

E foi nesse momento que Jensen soube que estava perdido, porque havia uma nova excitação crescendo em seu baixo ventre enquanto se lembrava do sonho que não era sonho, de si mesmo acordando suado e excitado _pra caramba_ enquanto se bombeava ritimadamente até encontrar a satisfação pensando no sorriso. E nos olhos.

No fim daquele dia exaustivo, Jensen engoliu em seco quase como se tivesse areia em sua água quando virava a garrinha pra dentro e Misha lhe fazia um convite. _O_ convite. _Aquele_ convite que não significava nada e ao mesmo tempo significava tudo.

- Posso passar na sua casa mais tarde? Eu levo a cerveja.

Jensen se lembrava de ter balbuciado qualquer coisa a respeito da casa ser de Jared e Misha respondera com um sorriso dizendo que Jared estaria ocupado demais no apartamento de Genevieve para realmente se lembrar do seu.

Jensen aceitou, e a excitação entre suas pernas cresceu dolorosamente quando Misha abriu aquele sorriso que lhe tirava o fôlego e o olhou tão profundamente que Jensen tinha certeza que podia ler seus pensamentos e adivinhar o estado de seu corpo apenas pelo calor que exalava ao apoiar aquela mão novamente em seu ombro coberto pela jaqueta de Dean, sussurrando com aquela boca divinamente perfeita um _te vejo mais tarde _tão carregado de promessas que o fez olhar para os lados, embaraçado. Será que mais alguém notara?

Ninguém parecia. Jensen se pegou pensando se imaginara tudo aquilo.

Mas não era imaginação quando, ao atender a porta, o sorriso de Misha invadia o apartamento primeiro que o próprio, uma caixa de latinhas de cerveja era empurrada para seus braços e Jensen abria caminho para que ele entrasse, esbarrasse ligeiramente seus corpos e fazendo Jensen se sentir de repente acendido como um verdadeiro fogão elétrico.

Tampouco foi imaginação quando meia hora depois, Misha simplesmente deixasse a terceira latinha de lado e simplesmente, _simplesmente_ se inclinava na sua direção e tomava os lábios de Jensen com aquela... oh, aquela deliciosa sucção que fez o sangue de Jensen fugir de sua cabeça para o meio de suas pernas tão rapidamente quanto a língua de Misha poderia se mover para dentro e deixá-lo absurdamente quente e _porra_, desesperado por um maior contato.

E os olhos de Castiel não deixavam espaço para que Jensen sentisse alguma dúvida na hora de entrelaçar os dedos nos fios macios de Misha e puxar sua cabeça para mais perto, pedindo por uma maior sucção em outra parte de sua anatomia e gemesse um "porra... porra, Misha... Oh, meu Deus... Não pare... _porra_!" até que os lábios inchados erguessem para lhe dar aquele sorriso tão Misha e tomassem seus lábios novamente e muito rapidamente antes de virá-lo de bruços e Jensen simplesmente perdesse a noção do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e só soubesse repetir um "me fode logo, porra", ou "mais forte", ou "Oh, meu Deus, Misha, oh meu…" e o mundo se estilhaçasse frente aos seus olhos deixando-o completamente extasiado e perdido num mar de sensações indecifráveis.

Indecifráveis como o olhar de Castiel, sorrindo-o como o sorriso de Misha ao abraçá-lo carinhosamente e tomar seus lábios numa carícia tão sonífera que Jensen sentiu suas pestanas cederem graduadamente.

E Jensen só teve certeza de que estava perdido não quando acordou daquela mesma forma, assustado, confuso e apavorado ao ver que não era um sonho os braços fortes ao redor de si e o cheiro de sexo no ar, mas sim quando a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi se aconchegar melhor e voltar a fechar os olhos, adormecendo novamente pouco depois.

Quando parava para se perguntar nos dias seguintes o que diabos estava fazendo, Jensen culpava o sorriso de Misha. Ou seria o olhar de Castiel? Àquela altura já não fazia diferença. Depois de um tempo, Jensen não se preocupava mais em saber.

* * *

Ah, please, digam que gostaram da minha ideia absurda e repentina. Please? Um comentariozinho dizendo que ficou fofa? Totosa, dando aquela vontade de apertar as bochechinhas de Misha e morder com gosto os lábios de Jensen? Eu adorei escrever, foi a fic mais rápida. A ideia veio e_ pá_, escrevi. Então _pá_ de novo, estava postada.

Agora vou torcer para que _pá,_ tenha reviews deliciosas aqui pra eu ler. '-'

Logo continuo Kids Space! Nos vemos lá!


End file.
